Of Text Messages and Utility Belts
by miragedelgado
Summary: Cass needs help picking a costume for Halloween. Oracle is not helping.


**Title:** Of Text Messages and Utility Belts.

**Author:** mirage_delgado.

**Fandom:** DC Universe.

**Characters:**Barbara Gordon and Cassandra Cain, again with mentions of others (and a stray OC.)

**Disclaimer:** DC Comics owns all. (And Superboy, too. Who knew?)

**Author's Notes:** 1) Part Two in the revision of a series I've dubbed The Rochesterverse. 2) Set in some murky and rather nebulous point in DCU continuity just after the start of Steph's run as BATGIRL, but before THE RETURN OF BRUCE WAYNE and pretty much ignoring everything that came afterwards, which by definition makes it an AU.

* * *

**Accessing OracleNet/Private Message**

**ID:** Oracle

**Password:** **********

[Logged in at 20:27 p.m. EST. 10/19/10]

**20 Friends Online:**

2Bat [BUSY]

AzureAvenger

Columba

futurebatman2K10 [BUSY]

gatewaygirl

Huntress89

Ima_artiste

Impulse

Kasumi [INVISIBLE]

kiss_from_a_rose

LadyBlackhawk

Maid_of_Might

prettybird

rebalancing

Red_X

rightwing

shockolate

smallvilleboy92

spoilersport

willowbrook_1984

_Sending private message request to Kasumi... Private message request accepted._

ORACLE: There you are!

KASUMI: Oracle! Hi!

ORACLE: You're a hard one to pin down, Cass.

KASUMI: What do you mean?

ORACLE: I've been trying to reach you all night.

ORACLE: No response to my phone calls, my texts, my voice-mails...

KASUMI: Sorry. Just got online.

KASUMI: Busy day.

ORACLE: I thought you had Tuesdays off?

KASUMI: I do.

KASUMI: Holiday shopping with Nikki.

ORACLE: Getting a bit of a late start on your Christmas shopping, aren't you?

KASUMI: No, for Halloween.

ORACLE: Now Cassandra, don't tell me you haven't started shopping yet?

ORACLE: ;-)

KASUMI: Rather shop in real time.

KASUMI: Not order-obsessed like you.

ORACLE: Brat. ;-)

KASUMI: Did you buy all your X-Mas gifts already?

ORACLE: Of course I did.

ORACLE: I finished my shopping way back in July.

KASUMI: Why?

ORACLE: I don't like to procrastinate.

KASUMI: (rolls eyes)

ORACLE: ;-P

KASUMI: Friends of Nikki's throwing costume party at end of the month.

KASUMI: Still looking for costume.

KASUMI: Any ideas?

ORACLE: Batgirl!

KASUMI: No.

ORACLE: Go as Batgirl!

KASUMI: No!

ORACLE: Aw, c'mon!

KASUMI: Not a chance.

ORACLE: I'd be happy to mail you your old clothes.

KASUMI: Jerk. ;-)

ORACLE: LOL

KASUMI: (sarcasm on) Thanks for the help.

ORACLE: Anytime, Cass. ;-)

ORACLE: On a serious note, there are two ways of addressing your costume situation, depending on your goal.

KASUMI: Goal?

ORACLE: Of course.

ORACLE: See, if you're literally just trying to impress your friends, then you should try to come up with a novel costume idea. Something original and unique.

ORACLE: However, if you're just trying to "close the deal" with your girl, then go with a little black leather and a lot of skin.

KASUMI: Oracle!

KASUMI: (blushes)

ORACLE: ;-)

KASUMI: So, I should dress like a Bird then?

ORACLE: Hey!

ORACLE: Just for that, maybe I won't tell you about the package.

ORACLE: :-P

KASUMI: Package? What package?

ORACLE: The one I'm having delivered to your place tomorrow courtesy of Keystone Speedy Delivery.

ORACLE: So don't be surprised if you see a plain brown paper-wrapped gift sitting on your doorstep.

ORACLE: Cass, are you still there?

KASUMI: Hiya O! A gift for me?

KASUMI: Sweeeet!

ORACLE: Pardon?

KASUMI: Whatcha get me?

ORACLE: Nikki? Is that you?

KASUMI: Sure is! :)

KASUMI: Wassup!

ORACLE: Ms. Caldon, please refrain from commandeering Cass' chat time.

ORACLE: Again.

ORACLE: *sighs*

KASUMI: Ah, you alwayasdfbvsmhn

ORACLE: What was that?

KASUMI: Ignore Nikki!

KASUMI: Hijacked my keyboard.

ORACLE: So noted.

KASUMI: I did not!

KASUMI: Did too!

KASUMI: I DID NOT!

KSAUMI: Liar.

ORACLE: Children, can't we just get along?

KASUMI: Duh-her! My name's Cassie and I'm a schizo! Herf derf derf!

KASUMI: Punk!

ORACLE: Oy.

ORACLE: This was entertaining the first *ten* times I watched it, ladies.

ORACLE: Now? Not so much.

KASUMI: Then we'll just have to fix that. ;)

ORACLE: Anyway, the package will be there by the time you get home from work, Cass.

ORACLE: And before you are done with class, Nicole.

ORACLE: So no snooping. ;-)

ORACLE: Guys?

ORACLE: Hello?

ORACLE: Is anyone there? :-)

KASUMI: She's nibblinga on my neeeeck...

ORACLE: Um, what?

KASUMI: Cass said "she's nibbling on my neck."

ORACLE: WHAT?

KASUMI: TMI, O?

ORACLE: Yes. :-)

ORACLE: Why don't I just assume that you ladies are about to be AFK for the rest of the evening, okay?

KASUMI: No, you can totally stay and watch if you want. Right, Cass?

KASUMI: Mmmmmmmm.m...

KASUMI: That means yes.

ORACLE: Thanks, but no.

ORACLE: *backs away from monitor*

ORACLE: I'm *definitely* assuming you're AFK.

ORACLE: Ah, youth...

[Logged out at 21:03 p.m. EST. 10/19/10.]

* * *

**Oracle File: Cassandra Cain -addendum. _Analysis and commentary._** [21:19 EST. 10/19/10.]

Cassandra Cain, my immediate successor as Batgirl, is living in semi-retirement in the city of Rochester, Minnesota. Cass is most certainly happy there, with her daily concerns revolving around one Nicole Caldon. (Cass' first serious relationship, God bless her.)

I'm more concerned about her physical safety. While Cass has made a promise to her Nikki not to engage in any "unnecessary" crimefighting activity, that vow doesn't mean that her old enemies won't try to push the point. I dread the day that her father reenters Cass' life.

Worse yet, our response in case of emergency is hampered by geography; the 1,000-plus miles between Rochester and Gotham. While I'm positive that a League contingent could arrive on-site inside of five minutes, the likes of David Cain would claim any number of casualties in the interim.

I find the problem keeps me awake at night. I'm certain there's a solution. Perhaps granting the girls access to League teleporter technology? (Note to self: remember to call Dick tomorrow.) Regardless, there are a number of things I can do in the meantime to mitigate such an event. The first thing arrives at Cass' apartment tomorrow.

* * *

**To:** RollerThunder. **From:** Kasumi. **Date:** 21:14 CST. 10/20/10. **Subject:** I opened the package.

Oracle,

Just opened the package you sent. Which was left on our kitchen table. Of a locked apartment. Keystone Delivery equals Flash?

Was shocked when I opened it to find a utility belt! A heads-up would have been welcome. Have mixed feelings about it. Realize I probably should be appreciative, but am tempted to send it back. Must admit that before opening, I feared it was a Batgirl uniform. I would not have been amused if it was.

Cass.

* * *

**To:** Kasumi. **From:** RollerThunder. **Date:** 06:37 EST. 10/21/10. **Subject:** Re: I opened the package.

A heads-up!? What do you think I was trying to do on chat Tuesday night? :-)

Seriously, I certainly didn't mean to make you upset. I didn't even stop to think that seeing a remnant of your past might drudge up a lot of painful memories. Trust me, that wasn't my intent! I am so sorry, Cass and needless to say, I'm a damn fool.

It's just...I know that you are more than capable of taking care of yourself, but I still worry. I just felt you should have the gear around, in case certain parties drop in uninvited.

If you wish, I'll send Wally down to take the belt off your hands.

O.

* * *

**To:** RollerThunder. **From:** Kasumi. **Date:** 23:54 CST. 10/21/10. **Subject:** Re: re: I opened the package.

Sorry if I sounded angry in last e-mail. Clearly shouldn't be trying to express myself when in a state of surprise. Let me try again.

Not suffering a flashback from seeing the belt or Bat-costumes or any other stimuli. The bad things I have done are all on me. My choices, my mistakes, not some silly costume. But am bothered that I sullied name of Batgirl in such a fashion. Know you've heard me say "I'm sorry" many times, but I still am. Some days I feel like I will be apologizing the rest of my life, but am learning to live with guilt, not be burdened by it.

Remember telling Bruce once, years ago, that I felt awkward being Batgirl in your presence. If not for paralysis, you would still be Batgirl. Title is yours, I have no claim. Bruce said it wasn't true, that you had already retired before the shooting. Asked why. Bruce said "Barbara was ready to find her own way." Couldn't understand then, but do now. Batgirl is about paying if forward, not back. The belt and costume -title of Batgirl- not mine. Belongs to Stephanie, at least for awhile. Guess what I'm saying is being Batgirl was some of the worst times of my life, but also some of my very best. Think it evens out.

Ugh! Wish I could express this better. Not a good writer at all! :-(

Cass.

P.S. No need to send Flash to retrieve the utility belt. Will keep it, gratefully, because I agree that Mother or Father will return some day and I want the best possible means of defending Nikki.

* * *

**To:** Kasumi. **From:** RollerThunder. **Date:** 19:46 EST. 10/22/10. **Subject:** You're breaking my heart (but in a good way.)

I think you write *beautifully*, child. I think I also owe you another apology for jumping to conclusions. But mostly I just want to hug you like a teddy bear. :-)

O.

* * *

**To:** Kasumi. **From:** RollerThunder. **Date:** 19:48 EST. 10/22/10. **Subject:** I'm so busy squeeing...

...that I forgot to mention: I was speaking with Batman Number Two about your personal security yesterday. We brainstormed several ideas, most of which I *think* we can incorporate into your daily lives with a small amount of inconvenience and minimum violation of your personal privacy. (I've included an attachment with this e-mail outlining our security measures.)

O.

* * *

**To:** RollerThunder. **From:** Kasumi. **Date:** 20:13 CST. 10/23/10. **Subject:** Re: I'm so busy squeeing...

Oracle,

We have read thru the list of security measures. Have one question: If our entire apartment building is reinforced with JLA technology and we move out, do we get our deposit back?

Nikki is fascinated by the utility belt. Eyes it greedily. Certain she would take it to her professors if not for my feminine wiles. ;-) She is also afraid of it. She wondered aloud if this was supposed to be a subtle way of encouraging me to go Dark Knighting again. Reassured her it wasn't.

But mostly, she keeps thinking of all the potential uses of a utility belt for outright perversion. Keeps asking me if we can use the Batrope "for recreational purposes."

Cass.

* * *

**Oracle File: Cassandra Cain -addendum. _Transcript of text conversation with Cassandra Cain._** [23:49 EST. 10/23/10.]

MESSAGE to KASUMI: Please tell Nikki that Bat-tech is *not* to be used as a sexual aid.

MESSAGE to ROLLERTHUNDER: Have tried.

MESSAGE to KASUMI: And?

MESSAGE to ROLLERTHUNDER: She wore down my resistance.

MESSAGE to KASUMI: Nice.

MESSAGE to ROLLERTHUNDER: Heh.

MESSAGE to KASUMI: Do you have any backbone of your own?

MESSAGE to ROLLERTHUNDER: U say that like it's bad. ;-)

MESSAGE to KASUMI: Oy.

MESSAGE to KASUMI: For God's sakes, don't tell her about the Batcuffs!

MESSAGE to ROLLERTHUNDER: 2 late.

MESSAGE to KASUMI: *headdesk*

* * *

**To:** RollerThunder. **From:** Kasumi. **Date:** 14:34 CST. 10/26/10. **Subject:** Writing back.

Have sent back attached list of recommended security measures, with notes on items both of us are comfortable with. Personally agree with most of your recommendations. Nikki is less sure, mostly paranoid of you. She's afraid "Big Sister" will spy on us with cameras secretly implanted in bedroom walls. Told her not to worry, Oracle already does that. ;-)

Cass.

* * *

**To:** Kasumi. **From:** RollerThunder. **Date:** 19:26 EST. 10/26/10. **Subject:** Re: Writing back.

And now she's concerned about modesty? Tell your exhibitionist girlfriend that I said the Wonder Woman-logo tramp stamp is very sexy. ;-)

Tim asked if I had heard from you lately. He was going to call, but I told him not to bother as you were all tied up. (Ba-da-bum!)

Regarding your damage deposit: I strongly suspect that Wayne Enterprises will soon find the Rochester real estate market too tempting to resist.

BTW What did you decide on for a Halloween costume?

O.

* * *

**Oracle File: Cassandra Cain -addendum. _Transcript of text conversation with Cassandra Cain._** [23:49 EST. 10/26/10.]

MESSAGE to ROLLERTHUNDER: How did U know?

MESSAGE to KASUMI: About?

MESSAGE to ROLLERTHUNDER: Nikki's tattoo!

MESSAGE to KASUMI: That's my secret. :-)

MESSAGE to ROLLERTHUNDER: Plz tell me.

MESSAGE to ROLLERTHUNDER: I must know.

MESSAGE to KASUMI: Mwahahahaha!

MESSAGE to KASUMI: Life is full of disappointments.

MESSAGE to KASUMI: Learn to deal with it. ;-)

MESSAGE to ROLLERTHUNDER: Plz tell me!

MESSAGE to KASUMI: Oh, all right.

MESSAGE to KASUMI: I found it on her Spacebook page.

MESSAGE to ROLLERTHUNDER: Rly?

MESSAGE to KASUMI: Oh yes.

MESSAGE to KASUMI: Scandalous pics on there.

MESSAGE to ROLLERTHUNDER: Was deleted!

MESSAGE to KASUMI: Has that ever stopped me?

MESSAGE to ROLLERTHUNDER: No...

MESSAGE to KASUMI: So, it's almost Halloween.

MESSAGE to KASUMI: Do you have a costume yet?

MESSAGE to ROLLERTHUNDER: Yes.

MESSAGE to KASUMI: Oh? Who?

MESSAGE to ROLLERTHUNDER: Life. Disappointment. Deal.

MESSAGE to KASUMI: Snarkass.

MESSAGE to ROLLERTHUNDER: ;-)

MESSAGE to KASUMI: Promise me you'll send pictures?

MESSAGE to ROLLERTHUNDER: ok :-)

* * *

**To:** RollerThunder. **From:** Kasumi. **Date:** 18:33 CST. 10/30/10. **Subject:** Girls in spandex.

Leaving for the party, but have sent you attachment with pictures of us modeling our costumes, as promised. I apologize for quality of my costume. Nikki is a good tailor, but we came up with the idea at the last minute. She had to rush it. (The Wonder Girl costume she made for herself is much better.) Despite lack of skin and leather, Nikki thinks it fits your "close the deal" theory just fine. Said it pushed all of her buttons. This makes me feel unclean.

Unclean and *wrong.*

Cass.

* * *

**Accessing OracleNet/Private Message**

**ID:** Oracle

**Password:** **********

[Logged in at 23:36 p.m. EST. 11/03/10]

**7 Friends Online:**

Columba

gatewaygirl

Impulse

Kasumi

rebalancing

rightwing

shockolate

_Sending private message request to Kasumi... Private message request accepted._

KASUMI: Hello, Oracle.

ORACLE: Hiya, kid. :-)

ORACLE: Can't chat for long, but I have some news for you.

ORACLE: Nikki's not looking over your shoulder, is she?

KASUMI: Not tonight. :-)

KASUMI: Went to bed.

ORACLE: *whew* Good. ;-)

ORACLE: Anyway, you'll have a new landlord by month's end.

ORACLE: Although we probably won't start any serious work on security upgrades until after New Year's.

KASUMI: That fast?

ORACLE: Yes. Mr. Grayson made a *very* generous offer.

KASUMI: Obviously.

KASUMI: Did you receive the Halloween pictures?

ORACLE: Yes I did.

ORACLE: I laughed for a minute straight when I saw you in costume.

ORACLE: I knew you'd come around to my way of thinking. ;-)

KASUMI: Was Nikki's idea first.

KASUMI: She found a fake "sexy Batgirl" costume in store.

KASUMI: Slutty thing! Ick!

KASUMI: Insisted that if I had to be Batgirl, I keep my dignity.

ORACLE: And I appreciate it.

ORACLE: Personally, I think Nikki did a great job on it (even if it is a bit off-model from my old uniform.)

KASUMI: Will tell her you said so.

ORACLE: Please do.

ORACLE: BTW Who were the boys dressed as Dinah and Helena?

ORACLE: That was hysterical!

KASUMI: Black Canary and Huntress were Nikki's brother and cousin.

KASUMI: They lost a bet.

ORACLE: I couldn't help but notice that you decided to accessorize with the utility belt...

KASUMI: Yes. Adds authenticity.

ORACLE: Seriously, you guys need to stop using that belt in ways neither I or God intended. :-)

KASUMI: Doth protest too much.

ORACLE: Excuse me?

KASUMI: You heard me.

KASUMI: Thinks you've also used Bat-tech in inappropriate ways.

KASUMI: Often.

ORACLE: How dare you, madam?

ORACLE: Thou hast offended me dearly!

KASUMI: Very often.

ORACLE: Why, I never!

KASUMI: More like all the time. ;-)

ORACLE: Ha-rumph!

KASUMI: Confess or I ask Dinah.

ORACLE: :-P

KASUMI: LOL

ORACLE: Brat. ;-)

ORACLE: Curses! Team's reporting back.

ORACLE: G2G

KASUMI: Ok, Oracle.

KASUMI: Have a good night. :-)

ORACLE: You too, kid. :-)

[Logged out at 23:53 p.m. EST. 11/03/10.]


End file.
